


I serve the king; that is all I am guilty of

by Veeta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kind of Ragnarok, M/M, Pre!Infinity War, Samson and Delilah vibes, This is weird and biblical, Thor's hair is an important part of the plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeta/pseuds/Veeta
Summary: Данный фик – очень своеобразная подводка к Войне Бесконечности. Сила Тора в волосах – маленькая такая отсылочка к Самсону, а Локи – своеобразная Далила. Первоисточник названия, как всегда, не имеет ничего общего с моим текстом.Примечания автора:Этот фик, как бы выразился Харди, - http://cs626321.vk.me/v626321977/c148/L7_oQIxZutI.jpg





	1. Асгард

Тор вглядывается в лицо в неосвещенном углу золотого зала и пытается получше его рассмотреть. На пиру шумно от песен и жарко от масляных ламп; всё будто смазывается, и это не играет Тору на руку. Он празднует очередную успешную охоту, и пир, как всегда, богат на развлечения и еду, но Тор понимает, что сейчас он не голоден. Мужчина, черты лица которого он безуспешно старается разглядеть, будто бы прячется за невидимой дымкой, вуалью, не показываясь, но завлекая. Он выделяется не выделяясь, прячась в тенях, точно драгоценный камень, блеск которого можно оценить только в кромешной тьме. Тор молод и щедр на удовольствия – придворные знают это – поэтому его трудно увлечь чем-то новым, но незнакомцу это удаётся, игнорируя жаркие – жарче огня – взгляды Тора и недвусмысленный язык тела. Мужчина движется, и свет играет на его коже, на минуту показывая, точно вылепленное, красивое бледное лицо и контрастные темные волосы. Тору достаточно взгляда, чтобы понять, чего он хочет. В зале становится совсем душно, но это не от освещения и даже не от эля; Тор чувствует пот на затылке и над верхней губой, как всегда бывает перед охотой. Незнакомец направляется к массивным золотым дверям, а Тор понимает, что обязан пойти за ним.  
В коридоре прохладно, пусто и темно, а массивные стены приглушают звуки празднества. Проходя по галерее на улицу, Тор знает, что он там будет не один. Тот, за кем он следил, стоит спиной к нему на балконе. Он кажется ещё более худым и ещё более бледным, будто бы даже жар зала не способен раскрасить румянцем его щёки.  
Тор решает, что с него хватит роли ведомого, и после очередного взгляда он направляется к себе в покои, а его походка медленная, ждущая. Он не слышит шагов за своей спиной, но точно чувствует фантомное присутствие – кто знает, что его влекло до этого. Заходя к себе, Тор оставляет двери открытыми и оборачивается только тогда, когда слышит, как они закрываются.  
– Локи, – слышит Тор голос незнакомца, – это единственное, что я тебе сегодня скажу.  
– Тор, – ответ не заставляет себя долго ждать,– это то, что я хочу от тебя сегодня услышать. Громко, многократно, – Тор знает, как самодовольно это звучит, и если бы не улыбка на чужих губах, озвучивать подобное он бы не стал.  
Локи отказывается от вина и фруктов, настойчиво толкая Тора к ложу. Он не даёт себя трогать – по крайней мере, он пытается, потому что раз за разом Тору удаётся погладить тёплую кожу, отвести волосы от лица Локи, провести ладонью по пояснице.  
Тор, отдавшись чувствам, не обращает внимания на то, как его подозрительно сильно пьянят прикосновения Локи, как мерцающие факелы на стенах постепенно затухают, а его тело будто перестаёт его слушаться. Локи всё ещё сторонится его прикосновений, при этом бесконечно касаясь сам – проходясь губами, языком и пальцами от ключиц до бёдер. Тор обычно насторожен, когда кто-то трогает его волосы – его источник силы – но Локи будто приручает эту самую внутреннюю силу, будто бы она сама тянется к нему, как тянется и Тор. Локи скользит вниз по животу Тору, а его руки крепко прижимают запястья к постели, не давая пошевелиться. Тору не по душе пассивная роль; он привык к равной степени получать и доставлять удовольствие. Однако Локи молчаливо, прикосновениями, диктует свои правила и Тор, отгоняя настороженность и подозрительность, закрывает глаза, и его окутывает слишком сильное, слишком тяжёлое наслаждение. Тор находится в забытье какое-то время, и тьма кажется ему комфортной, пока, в какой-то момент, что-то ослепляет его, и он мигом просыпается.  
_Локи медленно водит пальцами по виску Тора, призывая дрёму и грёзы. Даже после зелья в кубке Тора, наведённом мороке и проведённой вместе ночи, Тор всё ещё хватается за остатки сознания, и Локи вынужден использовать магию. Локи довольно быстро определил источник силы Тора: отпустив себя и отдавшись, Тор расслабился настолько, что позволил буквально прочитать себя. И сила, заключённая в мускулах, была далеко не ровней той, что таилась в волосах. Тор позволил ему распустить обычно заплетённые косички, и именно тогда Локи понял, какое сокровище держит в руках._  
Сейчас, в темноте, волосы Тора слегка искрятся, будто под напряжением, и Локи любовно проводит по ним рукой. Тора он может и не любить, но восхищаться заключенной в нём силе он по-прежнему себе позволяет. Это кажется смешным и нелепым: отрезать волосы, чтобы обезвредить одного из самых могучих воинов, однако Локи встречался с самыми разными проявлениями силы, и это даже не входит в десятку самых странных. Когда Локи отрезает волосы Тора, локоны медленно спадают ему на голые плечи, безжизненные, потускневшие и лишённые силы. Локи их почти жаль, но план должен быть выполнен, поэтому он отгоняет чувства прочь. Он аккуратно собирает пряди и сжигает их заклинанием, ни на секунду не переставая контролировать сновидения Тора. С последним сгоревшим волосом рассыпается, как созданный из песка, легендарный Мьёльнир. Уходя, Локи проводит рукой в воздухе, возвращая покоям первозданный вид, и, с секундным сожалением, стирает воспоминания о себе из головы Тора. Им суждено увидеться ещё раз, и Локи готов представиться вновь.  
– Я служу королю; вот вся моя вина, – произносит Локи напоследок, одновременно надеясь и боясь, что Тор услышит его слова.  
Локи исчез, а вместе с ним и Мьёльнир – Тор не сразу признаёт своё любимое оружие в кучке пепла. Сумрак в мыслях рассеивается, и Тор чувствует чужеродную магию на себе и привкус отравленного эля на языке. Конечно, это не была смертельная или сколько-нибудь опасная отрава, но это «что– то» заставило Тора потерять контроль над собой, своими чувствами и эмоциями, и безоглядно следовать за Локи. Локи мог сделать что угодно, вплоть до убийства, но он лишил Тора силы, как-то определив, что её источником являются волосы. Видение Локи то и дело ускользает, и Тор понимает, что чем сильнее пытается его вспомнить, тем быстрее забывает. Он уже не помнит цвет его глаз и что он говорил. Тор призывает всю силу воли на то, чтобы переключиться и не думать о нём.

Он лишился своих волос и молота, а вместе с ними и силы, поддавшись чужой магии и обаянию. Фригга всегда хотела научить его если не владеть магией, то хотя бы в ней разбираться, на что Тор всегда отмахивался и уходил тренироваться. Сейчас он сожалеет об этом; сказывается и тоска по родителям, и самоуверенность, и неопределённость того, что делать дальше.

***

В следующий раз, когда Тор встречает Локи, он поначалу принимает его за видение. Но всё говорит об обратном – хаос, огонь по повсюду и неминуемое приближение конца. Локи стоит по правую руку титана, представившегося Таносом, и пришедшим за Тессерактом в Асгард. В пылу битвы, Тор мало обращает на него внимания, отбиваясь от врагов, но в какой– то момент они оказываются лицом к лицу и ему кажется слишком простым и примитивным убить Локи прямо сейчас.  
– Нужно поговорить, – слышит Тор шепот, который впору назвать змеиным, – я знаю кое-что интересное о Таносе.  
В этом нет никакого смысла – Локи сам привёл Таноса в Асгард – но Тор не хочет упустить и не узнать о Локи больше. Он его ненавидит, но это не повод им не интересоваться. В конце концов, врагов нужно знать близко, даже слишком близко, учитывая проведённую вместе ночь.

***

Темнеет, и битва стихает, давая Тору возможность схватить Локи за рукав и оттащить в укромное место. Локи, что странно, совсем не боится его и его гнева, будто наслаждаясь взглядами, которыми Тора провожают уставшие воины. Локи покорно идёт за Тором и улыбается широко и неискренне.  
– Зачем ты сделал это? За что так ненавидишь Асгард? – наивные вопросы, на которые Тор всё же получить ответы.  
– Я служу королю; вот вся моя вина.  
Тора не устраивает такое объяснение, но Локи – это Локи, и с ним приходиться смириться.  
– Ты же не поверишь, что я альтруист и хороший парень? – Локи самому смешно от своих же слов, а Тор молчит, – Нет? Тогда просто представь, что мне это выгодно.  
– Довольно, – Тор всё ещё сдерживает вырывающийся наружу гнев, – довольно хитрости. Танос – чудовище, и именно его ты называешь своим королём? Локи, ты соблазнял и обманывал, но это – это низко даже для тебя.  
Слова Тора будто бы не имеют значения для Локи – он продолжает улыбаться и делать вид, что всё идёт по плану. Он ничего не отрицает, но и ни в чём не сознаётся.  
– Ты его не знаешь. Он силён, он завоёвывает один мир за другим. Но я не поддерживаю его имперские амбиции, точнее, я мог бы, если бы всё не зашло слишком далеко, – Локи пожимает плечами, как будто это всё объясняет, – Я был с Таносом с самого начала и я не знал, что помимо войн его интересуют артефакты. Камни Бесконечности. Танос собирается перестроить всю Вселенную под себя и это не входит в мои планы.  
– Значит, всё это – для твоего удобства? Ты нашёл подходящий момент, чтобы поменять стороны?  
Тор не хочет верить Локи – было бы куда проще считать его злодеем.  
– Я никогда не выбирал сторону, – отвечает Локи, – я делал всё, что мог, чтобы выжить, – Локи прикрывает на минуту глаза и когда открывает их вновь, Тор будто бы видит кого– то чужого.  
Под чарами скрывается совершенно другой человек. Это всё ещё Локи, но куда более усталый, мертвенно бледный. Увидь его такого впервые, на пиру, Тор скорей бы забеспокоился о его здоровье, чем представил бы его в своей постели. Такого Локи даже… жаль, как нелепо это не звучало.  
– У тебя есть план? – Тор проклинает себя за такой глупый вопрос, но Локи не смеётся над ними и ободряюще кивает. Без своей силы Тору не спасти, а, быть может, не хватило бы даже и её, поэтому Локи и его даже самые пустые обещания он готов выслушать.

 

Чего Тор не ожидает, так это полного уничтожения Асгарда.

 

Чего не ожидает ещё более – возвращения своей силы, для контроля которой ему нужна лишь мысль об этом. 

 

_Глядя на искрящегося молниями Тора, Локи удивляется сам себе. Он не ожидал, что тот сможет, отчаявшись, вернуть себе силы и стать куда более опасным. Локи с откровенным наслаждением смотрит, как легко Тор побеждает одного врага за другим, радуясь, что теперь он имеет такой туз в кармане.  
Признаться, всё было бы куда сложнее, если бы Тор относился к нему хуже. Но Тор влюбляется и верит и прощает, и ничего из этого не близко Локи. Тор помогает ему, узнав какую опасность таит в себе Танос, и Локи не может желать лучше единомышленника. Ещё не друга, но уже любовника. _


	2. Космос

Как позже объясняет Локи, призыв Суртура – необходимое зло. Одного уничтожения Асгарда для убийства Таноса недостаточно, но это замедлит его настолько, чтобы они успели прибыть на Землю.  
– Земля? – Тор никогда не интересовался этой планетой. Она казалась слишком скучной и простой, а люди – слабыми и глупыми.   
Когда Тор озвучивает это, Локи смеётся.  
– Я тоже не уверен в этих людях, но если кто– то и сможет нам помочь, так это они. Я видел земных магов, воинов и монстров. Зрелище впечатляющее.  
Тор кивает ему в ответ не отрывая взгляда от голубой планеты в иллюминаторе космического корабля Таноса, которым Локи так удачно смог управлять.   
– Поцелуй за храбрость и удачный план?  
Тор вопросительно выгибает бровь, но ему не отказывает.   
_Ещё не друга, но уже любовника, – повторяет про себя Локи с полным намерением это исправить. Его план теперь включает дополнительный подпункт под названием «Тор» и то, с какой страстью тот его целует и как крепко держит в объятьях, лишь помогает Локи его выполнить._


	3. Земля

– Я служу королю; вот вся моя вина, – произносит Локи за спиной Тора после победы над Таносом вместе с земными героями. Тор улыбается и воспринимает это как шутку, пока не оборачивается и не видит, как Локи преклоняет перед ним колени и склоняет голову в смирении.  
– Мой король, – Локи не шутит и не иронизирует, к удивлению Тора. Он всё ещё стоит на коленях, – Я никогда не говорил так о Таносе.  
– Локи, – Тор не говорит ему подняться, но подаёт руку, – я давно уже не король.  
Локи встаёт.  
– Это верно. Но я всё равно не против постоять на коленях, – Локи слышит смех Тора и улыбается. На этот раз – искренне.

**Author's Note:**

> На ФБ - https://ficbook.net/readfic/6374163


End file.
